This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/003,156, filed Sep. 1, 1995.
The present invention relates generally to a food preparation apparatus, and more particularly, to a blender that employs mixing blades that are capable of producing a rotational mixing action and a vertically oscillating mixing action. An electric motor acts as the drive source and vertical oscillation is produced by a waveform ramp that raises and lowers the mixing blades.